walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tammy Rose Sutton (TV Series)
Tammy Rose Sutton (neé unknown) is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Hilltop Colony, alongside her husband Earl and son Kenneth. Six years later, Tammy and Earl adopt an orphaned Whisperer baby and named him Adam Sutton. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tammy's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a husband, Earl Sutton, and a son, Kenneth Sutton. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Tammy and her family joined a community called the Hilltop Colony. Season 9 When Hilltop had democratic elections between Maggie and Gregory to elect a new leader, Tammy was one of the residents who, despite not being convinced by Maggie's decisions to provide provisions to the Saviors, voted for her after taking into account Gregory's ineptitude to be a leader. "A New Beginning" Upon being informed by Maggie of Kenneth's death, an emotional Tammy scolds Maggie for getting her son killed, reminding her that she voted for her in the election. Earl tries to calm her down but Tammy doesn't listen and criticizes Maggie's decision to supply the Saviors. When Maggie offers to help with the funeral, Tammy declines her help and denies her from being present. She reminds Maggie they are not friends. During Kenneth's funeral, a heartbroken Tammy listens as Alden sings and then as Gregory gives a eulogy, before being comforted by Marco. Gregory then approaches Tammy and Earl with a bottle of whiskey. She drinks herself to sleep and goes to her room to mourn. The next night, Tammy watches from the crowd as Maggie gives a speech to the residents about the punishment in the community and then orders for Gregory to be executed by hanging to the shock of everyone. "The Bridge" Over the following weeks, Tammy would beg to see her imprisoned husband after he was punished for trying to assassinate Maggie after being manipulated by Gregory. One morning, she begs Jesus to see Earl, claiming she has no one else to talk to, but is reminded that he tried to kill Maggie. However, she grabs a stool and says she's not moving until Maggie allows her to see him. Later that day, Maggie finally agrees and allows Tammy to see her husband. She tells him she forgives him and misses him, claiming that what he did was a mistake and he's a good and changed man. They talk a little about their past and he claims he needs the forgiveness of Maggie. "Adaptation" Six years after Rick's assumed death, Tammy became the head gardener of the community. When Daryl and the search group return to Hilltop, Tammy looks in sadness at Jesus' body. She then tells Tara that the Hilltop will now look to her for leadership, reminding her that includes getting justice for Jesus. A while later, Tammy assists Jesus' funeral and watches in sadness as the other residents hammer nails in the coffin. "Bounty" Tammy watches as Enid treats Earl for an injury and suggests he retire, but he refuses. She then thanks Enid for helping and assures her Alden will turn up. When Alpha arrives outside the gates with a group of Whisperers to offer trading Alden and Luke for her captive daughter, Tammy helps to look around the community for the missing Lydia. When Connie runs out of the cornfield, sling-shots a walker, and saves a baby left by the Whisperers to be devoured by an approaching herd, Tammy, Earl, Daryl, and Kelly step in to rescue her. At night, Tammy and Earl hold the baby and share a happy moment together, having decided to adopt the abandoned child. "Chokepoint" Tammy is part of Tara's group in charge of clearing a tree from their path to the Kingdom to ensure the roads are cleared for Alden's convoy carrying the food and trade goods for the fair. While on the road, Tammy tells Earl how happy she is to have the baby in their lifes and hints having second thoughts about giving him to someone else. Later that day, small herd of walkers approaches the group. They get in position and remind themselves to watch for the Whisperers. Tammy puts the baby in a box with air holes and then kills some walkers to save Earl. Suddenly, the Highwaymen ride up on horses and introduce themselves to Tara after helping to take down the herd. They then escort them to the Kingdom, having accepted Carol's deal. Upon arriving at the Kingdom, Tammy and Earl are greeted by Nabila. She asks them about the baby and Tammy admits to Earl she wants to keep the baby with them. Earl smiles and embraces her. "The Calm Before" When the fair begins, Tammy carries her adopted son as Earl trades some of his blacksmithing work with some residents. They then walk around with their baby and talk about his new name. Tammy suggests they should call him Adam, in reference to the first man on earth. When Earl mentions he had a friend in high school named Adam who was an asshole, she laughs and jockingly calls him the asshole as they keep walking. At some point later that day, Tammy is somehow among the residents kidnapped by Alpha and taken away to a barn in the woods where they are about to be attacked by the Whisperers but are found by Ozzy, Alek, and D.J., giving the group a chance to fight back. During the fight, Tammy protects Rodney who remains tied up. In the middle of the chaos, Alpha arrives and the group is subdued. She then decapitates everyone as Siddiq is forced to watch, only leaving him alive as a witness. Tammy's decapitated head is later put by Alpha on one of the several pikes used for the Whisperers' border. The next day, Daryl, Michonne, Carol, Siddiq, and Yumiko find the border and watch in horror at the victims, a reanimated Tammy being among them. They then put down their zombified heads to properly rest. When the group returns to the Kingdom, Siddiq delivers the tragic news and narrates how Tammy and the others fought together as a family in their last moments. He finishes the story by encouraging everyone to remember the fallen as brave heroes and to honor them. Death ;Killed By *Alpha (Alive, Off-Screen) In order to mark a border between the land belonging to the Whisperers and the communities, Alpha disguises herself and infiltrates the fair to kidnap several residents. Afterward, she decapitates them and then places their heads on wooden pikes to mark the border, with Tammy being among them. *Daryl Dixon, Carol Peletier, Michonne, or Yumiko (Zombified, Off-Screen) After finding the border, her zombified head is put down by either Daryl, Carol, Michonne, or Yumiko. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tammy has killed: * Possibly some unnamed Whisperers *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"The Bridge" *"Adaptation" *"Bounty" *"Chokepoint" *"The Calm Before" Trivia *In "Stradivarius", Tara mentions to Jesus that Tammy Rose would like to expand the farming operations beyond the walls. *Tammy Rose is the only pike victim that is consistent between the TV series and the comic series. All of the other victims did not get the pike in the comics. Of the characters who were pike victims in the comics: **Rosita, Ezekiel, Luke, and Oscar escaped their fate in the TV series. **Olivia, Erin, Emmett, and Kenneth are already dead at this point in the TV series. **Amber's current status is unknown. **Larry and Josh have yet to be introduced in the TV Series. Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Hilltop Colony Category:TV Series Category:Religious Category:The Coalition Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Notable Walkers Category:Decapitated Victims